drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Rap Battles of History: Spongebob vs Patrick
everytime i get on chat i don't see anyone on even though is says that there are people on there were it says join the battles so i think there might be somethign wrong with the chat so yeah if someone could fix that that would be nice Battle Originally developed by the military for use in reconnaissance, it rapidly became apparent to all that flying toasters were far more useful for delivering provisions to captured or trapped soldiers than they were as spies, due partly to a number of handicaps from which the toasters suffered which interfered with their abilities as spies. Notable among their drawbacks were a lack of eyes, ears, or other senses which would have allowed them to actually learn anything, as well as their innate lack of brain which would have prevented them from remembering anything had they actually learned it. AAAHH NO WRONG ACCOUNT SHIT Information on Honduras (Listeni/hndrs/), officially the Republic of Honduras (Spanish: Repblica de Honduras e onduas), is a republic in Central America. It was at times referred to as Spanish Honduras to differentiate it from British Honduras, which became the modern-day state of Belize.5 The country is bordered to the west by Guatemala, to the southwest by El Salvador, to the southeast by Nicaragua, to the south by the Pacific Ocean at the Gulf of Fonseca, and to the north by the Gulf of Honduras, a large inlet of the Caribbean Sea. Honduras was home to several important Mesoamerican cultures, most notably the Maya, prior to being conquered by Spain in the sixteenth century. The Spanish introduced Roman Catholicism and the now predominant Spanish language, along with numerous customs that have blended with the indigenous culture. The country became independent in 1821 and has since been a republic, although it has consistently endured much social strife and political instability, remaining one of the poorest countries in the Western Hemisphere. Honduras spans an area of about 112,492 km and has a population exceeding 8 million. Its northern portions are part of the Western Caribbean Zone, as reflected in the area's demographics and culture. Honduras is known for its rich natural resources, including various minerals, coffee, tropical fruit, and sugar cane, as well as for its growing textiles industry, which serves the international market. It was released Decemerd 56rd, 9000 ha ha get it dragon ball Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VERSUS VERSUS BEGIN! Spongebob: You shall not pass! (Gandalf's famous quote from "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", in which his team crosses The Bridge of Durin, and a Balrog of Morgoth follows them. Gandalf shouts to it that it shall not pass and breaks the bridge with his staff, causing the monster to fall into the abyss. He is telling Dumbledore the same, and that he will not win. Pass could also be saying Dumbledore's lyrics won't be good enough to pass a test like they have at Hogwarts.) I rap fast like Shadowfax! (Shadowfax is the name of Gandalf's horse, who is a very fast land animal. His raps can apparently match the speed of how fast Shadowfax runs.) Tom Riddle me this, you bitch: (A portmanteau of "Tom Riddle" (the true name of the main antagonist of the Harry Potter series, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, whom Dumbledore had taught during his time in Hogwarts) and the phrase "Riddle me this". Gandalf is questioning Dumbledore for an answer of his next line.) How's your little wand gonna beat my staff? (Wizards like Dumbledore wield magic wands, far inferior in size to magic staffs like Gandalf's, who is also referring to Dumbledore's penis, calling it small and weak compared to Gandalf's.) HAHAHHAHA LET'S GET DOWN TO IT YOU DONE MESSED WITH THE WRONG SPOGE, I'M ABOUT TO TUDOR THIS STUPID I'D EAT YOU ALIVE (Hillary Clinton is a cannibal.) But as a sponge, I must be nice, So here, take some ice, because you got burned! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPOEUI CP who won? spongebob:ergu this ayou kissi'll easily win this batt bellylng my shoes and beggibetter just qlike it's a rattle you have no brou n this irouit wheng your the bottom idiot patrick play with your butt patrck: e i goh munch t las not mouon y drive squidwbpongensard insar can beat me m and my daddyf youe it patrick yatty y frind this battle wil end with you scg my belly it will be a real paihspngon that your episohi areinepongecaknch herooaving s seriously dude i said your b i more ryhmes but my tounge isk into krabby pattieommy Spongebob GLOVES ARE OFF TIME TO RAP LIKE NEVER BEFORE LIKE GARGAMELTION FROM MOUTAIN CHORE!NOYING YOUR SN"T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: I'm a good rapper But I'm going to donate to charity get money win there we go Oh no. I'm dead. Dying noise Ahh IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO CAN FINISH THIS BATTLE ANYONE? ANYONE... IS THERE FUCKGIN ANYOENE YOU LITTLSE SHTIS OHFCK IT'S Squidward: You following me camera guy because it's about to get serious you're gonna love my nose because you're very serious I am Squidward, because I am serious Am I se''rious? No, I'm serious!'' People to people, party to place Having the time of your life is all on your face Hands in the sky, while snatch and catch in the vibe We go uptown, downtown, that's how we ride! Hook: Get your strip mode, it's where we ' It's the top dough, the top ' for' the trash Let, let the bass move, let it go! Bass, bass, move, let it go Bass, bass, move, let it go Bass, bass, move, let it go Bass, bass, move , let it go Patrick: You rap fast, you do You rap fast, it's true but let's see how you rap versus Watsky! The First time I listened to Watsky I was like, "He sounds like a fucking honkey" And I don't even think he knows But, then, I listened to him some more times And, don't tell anybody about this But, he kinda goes hard, though Watsky: And as murderous as this first verse has been, To be certain and assured, I've secured a Sherwin To toss jackasses off your back like BLAOW! Ey yo, Zach, aw, y'all done fucked up now! Zach Sherwin: Relax and take notes while I take tokes of the marijuana smoke Throw you in a choke, gun smoke, gun smoke Biggie Smalls for mayor, the rap slayer The hooker layer, motherfucker say your prayers "Hail Mary, full of grace" Smack the bitch in the face, take her Gucci bag And the North Face off her back, jab her if she act Funny with the money, oh you got me mistaken, honey Now to rap for real I am the biggest of the biggest of the biggers I have friends that are black, I like to call them nig erians because they told be that's where they were born I rap like a form. Buck 22: It happened cause I happened to meet up with Billy Cyrus It happened cause I rang the alarm, and broke the silence It happened cause I'm sippin' on that good Kentucky whiskey It happened cause I'd rather be lucky, than good WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DE CIDE Potato: Potato: I'm begining to feel like a twerk God, twerk god, All my tater fro long enough to''' jerk off, jerk off,' I've got dirt in my eyes, so call me dirt bot, But to be a potato must be in my skin,Caus I got a root and a fat cock, shitReady to terk my ass off in the cockpitMade a livin' and a killin' off itEversin ''Caus I got a root and a fat cock, shit Ready to terk my ass off in the cockpit Made a livin' and a killin' off it Eversin I'mwishg Who can twerk like a beast Twerkin' from the knees (or not the knees) oopity, sow what I'm saying so I'm a skoodlydoop Floopity same time stealin rhans isn't a major crime And I' stibabies work? I really regret asking my parents that, Potatoes haing a tough time period, here's a comma to add o off andt Twerk on my friends, not on them though, that would be bad Category:Blog posts